


This again

by ririsasy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrities, I am really bad at tags, Kingsman RPF - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Author Regrets Nothing, X-Men RPF - Freeform, eddie the eagle, meet on set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taron has a life crisis and wonder what kind of life his previous self lead until he has to taste this karma to fall in love with an older married man, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself like seriously no one write about hugh and taron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+like+seriously+no+one+write+about+hugh+and+taron).



> Seriously I thought AO3 has everything like any pairing in this whole universe . Lol and I was dissapointed to didn't find any about this pairing. So I took the matter into my own hands and creat this very first time ever FF that I post in this website. Just for the sake of this couple. They should be honored and slap me in the face. This shameless FF no one ask for except my deep deep desire everytime I see taron standing close with handsome older man. I am sorry taron you have to had this kind of fangirl . And don't give me hate for loving this couple only love is welcome here

Taron stares at the man sitting beside him with his big smile that reach his eyes, hugh jackman is one of a kind, taron is so beyond exhausted from all the promotions, from one city to another, one country to next, jackman didn't even show any slightest sign of weary, his enthusiasm is staggering, like this is his first big film, it didn't help either when he keeps repeating to the interviewers that he never feels like this before.

"I never feels this much joy in the set before, this guy here is hillarious, he makes the set alive" jackman pointing toward taron beside him, taron just smiles politely, he barely able to hold his eyes, he just miss his bedroom hotel, he want to be glued there much longger.

Jackman sense taron exhaustion, he steal glance or few time even when the interviewer is speaking, he suppose to pay attention to the poor man but hearing taron answering question like a robot, with the same tone and only with the sentences he has been memorizing, usually he will add it up a bit to make it less monotone.

Taron is aware enough how his fans keeps growing and they have a way about him and make load shit tons of gifs out of him, the slightest mistake will be there forever in the internet but he just couldn't help himself, he is tired and he want his sleep, he already tried to sleep it off as soon as he arrive to the hotel, but something just keep bothering him, he end up staying up all night only manage an hour sleep before his manager calling him for interview.

Jackman's wife visit their promotion place out of a blue, it surprises taron more than the intention of the surpriser taron thought, deborra must had left all her work behind just to be able to be with her husband, married for 19 years and this april about to celebrate their 20 years of good,healthy and happy married life. 

the woman that jackman said as the greatest thing that happen to him and it gets better and better, taron just chuckle when he think about himself who gets bitter and bitter because God Help him, he doesnt want to be like this falling for a married man,again, after his time with collin now he has to be strong enough to resist temptation with oh-so-lovable jackman.

He doesn't really know why it is so easy to get attach to his fellow co-stars, it is his own faulth he admitted, developing real feeling beyond profesional one, but to think about with whom he works like jackman, collin and hardy, thank god he didn't really feel this weird thing with hardy, they are just so nice toward him, taking care of him and leading him through the process like they are a long lost friend not a co-star who just met on set, choosen by fate to be in the same movies. He likes to be ridiculous about it.

After all the interviews are done, he rush back to his hotel room try to get over his dissapointment and his bad luck or bad karma, he really need to be a good kan in this life or he will be born later in the next life to worst scenario of life than falling over and over again to the man he can not have or the easiest solution is to find his own girlfriend soon or boyfriend to occupy his mind and in the next project he just wish for the best that there is no other older co-star to fall for.

He just about to close his eyes when he hear the knock on his door, "Taron, are you there? I'am coming in", jackman's voice startle him, the man has been on his mind and to put a body to his fantasy just not going to help, he is not ready to conjure up with ideas about how to react properly around him, he is not in his best condition to behave .

he grunts and murmur under his breath "what do you want?". Jackman said "sorry I didn't hear you" . Jackman concern voice just make him hate himself for being rude. "I said come in!" Taron replied louder, he still in his previous position didn't intend to change it, laying on his stomach with his sour mood, jackman enter his room and close the door carefully, sitting beside him on the bed. 

"Are you okay taron? You look so cranky all day". Jackman stated his concern and start patting his head like he always does when they were alone, this kind of affection that make him want to punch jackman in the face sometime, He is not allowed to be this kind and married. 

"I am fine really. Just so tired" he answer sleepily and snuggle to the touch without he realized, jackman's hand is radiating warm and creating weird feeling in his stomach, he knows that jackman treats him like this probably with his son oscar in his mind, he is just a substitute affection jackman want to show to his son, the son that he miss at home, and here he is feeling forbidden desire from good treatment jackman giving him. 

"If you have anything in mind that bothers you just talk to me, i think I didn't need to remind you that you can count on me on this, while we are together, I will help you as best as I can". Jackman offer and taron just hums emm as a reply.

taron want to shout at jackman to stop with his kindness, he doesnt trust himself any longer to keep with it, but he shoves it down his frustation, just enjoying jackman patting his head to sleep like he always does. 

"okay Then, I just want to check on you, I will leave you to rest", jackman said that made the unname anger rise inside taron, he just calm it down with jackman present and now he want to leave . Taron almost tell him to stay, jackman lean to kiss his head but taron turn his face and grab jackman's face with his hands and kiss him on the lips fiercefully. 

taron panicks for a second about his action, after putting together his composure, he sit slowly on bed while jackman's face still on his hands, jackman wide eyes make him feel guilty for a second, "now you will stop telling everyone that I make you laugh on set, that I am a good buddy instead you will see me for now on as filthy young man who know no manner". Taron whisper his reason, not sure jackman hear it or is it still in his mind.

Taron expect a rejection or probably jackman shoving him away harshly, but nothing come, jackman tense figure slowly turn soft and his kind eyes are showing him the same adoration, he smiles at taron and hold taron hands which still on his face, he grabs taron hands and put it on taron lap between their bodies. 

"it must be hard on you taron to be honest about your feeling toward me. I am so sorry you have to feel that way, but I am married, you are a very lovable youngman, I don't think your feeling are wrong but we just can't" taron didn't know when his tears start falling down his cheeck but jackman wipe it with his big hands, craddling his face, taron lean for another kiss and also expect the rejection but he is wrong again because jackman let him kiss him again, this time taron push jackman until he land on a bed and taron easily cimbling him to get a better access at his older co-star lips, jackman respon as much as his eagerness, matching him, he choke jackman neck a little to feel his adam's apple bobbing up and down gulping for air. 

This man, this married man letting taron do what ever he want with his body and if jackman think that taron will finally come to reason and behave and he is so wrong, if jackman leave this thing to him to decide where to proceed then he don't want to be the one who get the blame later, because he will not stop, not untill the pang of regret and shame hit him, but not right now, not in the warm mouth of jackman or his strong hands holding taron not to fall off bed. 

He won't hesitate this time, he will surely take advantages of jackman trust on his decision he gonna make both of them regret it later,if jackman really won't stop him then he will lead their way to hell, he had regret his feeling for colin, calling himself unprofesional and backing off like a coward everytime he want to cross the line with his previous co-star, this time he will make sure to carry the regret with action, not hiding behind his hesitation. 

Taron slip his hands under hugh's t-shirt, feeling his firm muscles under his fingers, the heat he gets from it make him excited, their mouth didn't stop battling for dominance, taron shamelessly pushing his tounge to explore hugh's taste, he feels kinda dizzy from lack of air, jackman retreats his hands from taron's ass to hold his neck and lift him up to stop their kiss, taron open his eyes and the fear comes again that jackman finally decide to end this madness, but jackman just stare him intensely breathing heavily as taron does. 

Jackman didn't do anything except holding him, taron sit fully on top of hugh and remove his own t-shirt without a second thought. He reachs for jackman shirt and jackman helps him by lifting his body, startling taron that almost send his ass to the floor if only jackman didn't catch him fast enough on his waist. 

Taron hands are shaky and a little bit unsure but jackman never intervere anything he does, after he manage to remove jackman t-shirt he push jackman back to lay flat on the bed, guiding jackman palm to his crotch while working on his fly. Jackman snap his eyes to taron in question look. 

"touch me there." taron hiss through his teeth and palming his hard on with jackman hand, rubbing it up and down, feeling jackman bulge under him gives taron some more confident, slipping his cock free and put it in jackman's care after awhile finally jackman stop pretending he doesnt know what taron want for him, grabbing taron dick fully in his hand and pump it slowly, taron throw his head back and support himself to the reality with his hand on jackman's chest while the other is busy searching for jackman fly and desperate to release that bulge.

Taron is not gonna be the one who shy away from this, when he found what he looking for he stroke jackman's member with a delicate care, his breath is heavy and it's almost hard to breath he almost suffocate himself on the sensation, stiffling a moan and too afraid to open his eyes and shatters this too perfect dream, his hips is moving with rhytm as jackman keeps pumping the life out of him, did jackman do this because of his kindness too?

He didn't want taron to feel humiliate and he will let taron to think that he is cheap actor that take advantage from a vulnerable young actor whom to stupid to think straight on his own and bring this chaos on them, jackman absolutely gonna regret this later, his wife is waiting for him maybe in their room all ready for him and here he is laying under his young co-star giving in to the younger man desire because he is just too polite to break the fragile heart of the young actor. 

The precome feels sticky in taron hand, he drag his other hand to grab at his dick on jackman's big hand, he squeeze it hard stoping jackman from doing more than that, he is about to brust and he deny himself a release, "I don't want to come first. " he said breathlessly and keep his hand steady on jackman's dick, he swear he can hear jackman make a choke sound. 

" I am close taron" jackman inform him hoarshly and start moving his hands again, taron whine and wishing he can postpone this so he can enjoy the sensation when is near to his climax, he want to feel jackman inside on him so badly, if only he can be wet down there he swear he is just about to sit on that thick dick in his hand, he wonder if jackman will let him sit on his dick, it's just about one ass away, he just need to lift up for a bit and sit on it.

"You know, I would like to sit on your dick right now but my brain still work properly, first you won't let me, second I don't think you can fit without preparation and now i am babbling because I really want to feel your seed deep inside of me when I find my release. " jackman stop for a moment to look taron in the eyes and replies " You can say alot for someone near his climax" . 

Jackman get up suddenly and flipping taron on both his hands and knees. The sudden change in position makes taron lost balance, jackman reach for a lotion nearby and spill it on his hand, dragging taron jeans along taron underwear away in split second, he stretch taron with one and soon follow with two and then three, taron holding his breath and he can not hold his scream anymore when jackman finally nudge that thick head in taron hole, he feels wet enough and he think jackman will fit, "just stick it in, I am fine really" he said desperately, jackman lining up behind him and push inside, grabing taron by his hips and the other hand instantly back to taron's dick. "Do you like it like this?" Jackman whispers near his ears, taron only can nod in respon. 

the time when they were filming cross his mind, jackman embracing him from behind when they were waiting for their stunt double to do their job, he was shivering with cold and jackman was kind enough rubbing his hands up and down taron's sides and asking him repeatedly did he feel better already, at first it was just simply a gesture, standing too close to jackman during their shoots to seek his heat, jackman just play along with it and even close more distance between them, hugging him seems a normal thing to do for jackman, now he think about it while the man pumping inside him, did jackman feels anything about him? 

Taron turn his head to see jackman's face when he come, hugh knows the gesture and kiss taron through his orgasm, taron over sensitive body being used by jackman to reach his own orgasm and the warm tounge that explore taron's mouth just make him lost his sense to keep his body, he feels like he is going limps, he gave out and let jackman navigate his body as he want. knowing taron body, jackman lays taron on the bed switching their position, now taron is facing him, it's more easy for jackman to kiss him.

He is holding one of taron leg to his shoulder to make a better access, and pumping all his strenght to chase the result of their desire, jackman come hard and grow still on taron, seeing jackman satisfied face as he comes down from his high orgasm, taron feel dizzy about all of this, his mind is foggy and fuzzy, when finally jackman fall onto him completely, he embrace him and whispering sweet nothing, he can really understand his own voice, trembling chord and a whisper, his legs are caging jackman waist. He is aware that the magic will end soon, and he doesn't want to let it go just yet. 

Taron thought he imagines thing, he hear the knock on the door but he is not so sure is it real or not until deborra voice breaking through the wall "Taron, are you there? is Hugh with you ? Sorry to bother you" Taron feels the slap of reality and that wave of shame and guilty he waits for it to swallow him instead the feeling of being whole and full and satisfied hit him.

hugh cum start leaking from his thigh when hugh pull out of him, jackman answer his wife for them both " Honey I am right here, I am discussig something with taron, I will be back soon, No more then ten minutes". Jackman's full attention is on taron, he caress taron hairs while he speaks with his wife, smiling he smile that reach his eyes at him, "Okay then honey, I will leave you two now! Sorry taron, Good night!" . Taron shout out immeadiately back "Goodnight deborra!". 

they hear footstep away from them, jackman laying beside taron, and holding him protectively while covering their bodies with blanket. "You answer calmly as someone burried deep inside another man when your wife is calling you. I wonder why is that?" Taron voicing his curiosity, if jackman didn't handle the situation right he might be already in panicked mode, his instinc tell him to run to the door when he heard deborra voice, they didn't even lock the door damn it. 

"I didn't feel like I do something wrong back then, I was feeling content and the truth is I am still happy about it" . The answer makes taron more confuse then ever, he rolls to face jackman, " so your wife is okay with you sleeping around with another person?" . Jackman kiss his head and try to sip up "My wife is a really jealous woman, he won't share me with anybody but let we discuss about it later, I will take wet towel to wash you, just wait here, or do you want to take shower?". 

Taron almost shed a tear, even after everything he did, probably ending the happy married if deborra just happen to open the door, jackman didn't blame him even for abit or putting him in as the one responsible for all of this instead he is taking care of him, he reach for hugh hands and guiding him back to the bed, he kiss jackman like he was hungry for food, biting his lips and sucking it like a fine candy. 

"now you go to your wife, I can take care of myself, I don't want to talk about what happen here" . Taron take jackman shirt on the floor holding it on his lap watching hugh wearing his pants reluctantly, when he finish, he sit infront of taron and taron help him wih his t-shirt. " Taron I have an explanation and I want to talk about this". Taron just shake his head,lowering his gaze. 

" No, You are not suppose to have an explanation, I ruined You. I just want you to come back to your wife before I do more damage, I am really fine if we never discuss about this ever again" he stands and reach for jackman hands, draging him to the door and shoving him outside.

"Taron.." hugh tries banging his door slowly but taron shout too loud for people to hear "Goodnigh buddy!" Jackman left dumbfounded for a second and he respect taron decision, Taron didn't even know what to feel, he feels so bad throwing jackman away like this after using his body to get what he want, but he is not the one dragging jackman into his room. 

the man came on his own, he didn't force jackman to have sex with him, in fact he is the one being held down and getting fucked senselessly, He is selfish, evil and bad, he know it, what he really want to do is to keep the man in his bed, holding him through the night, jackman willingness scare him, he is terrified to find out what jackman will do if he told him to stay, because he loves the man, he know that jackman know that he will also never do anything that will hurt jackman. 

they already reach this point in their relationship, he shouldn't cross it and play with fire, part of him he really Glad he did it because he need to know what jackman think about him though he is not sure that he can go back to the way the was before. 

one thing for sure eventhough he is curios as hell about all the things running through jackman head about him he swear he will never be the one to bring this up, he will leave it to jackman decision, he has done enough damage and he acknowledged to himself that he is indeed a bad man. 

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is suck ass. If you read this and found yourself want to snap my neck from mistake please be my beta and fix it for me. Just inbox me. I am open for it because I didn't take any proper english class . I just think I knew all the grammar. All is only in my head.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I haven't forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283255) by [Emmafrostdimonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds)




End file.
